1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a test socket for an electronic assembly.
2). Discussion of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,639 describes a test socket that can be used for testing an electronic assembly. The test socket has a holder having a recess for receiving the electronic assembly. Heat sinks are pivotally secured to the holder and are biased from a loading position, wherein the electronic assembly can be located in the holder, to a testing position wherein the heat sinks contact a surface of an integrated circuit of the electronic assembly. The heat sinks have large mass and velocity, and therefore kinetic energy when they strike the integrated circuit. Impact forces created by the heat sinks on the integrated circuit often result in damage to the integrated circuit.